Discoveries
by Invader Janie
Summary: Zim has been acting strange lately.. So, of course, Dib is suspicious. He prys and investigates, and he finds something more shocking than he thought he would.. Ending up fighting for the impossible. ZADF, no romance, my first fanfiction, and in progress.
1. Another Day

In case you're wondering, this is my first fanfic. Sorry about the shortness- I just couldn't wait to get this started! Hopefully it'll develop into something really good.

* * *

><p>He was bored. So bored. They were in their third period class- Math. The teacher had been droning on forever, something about multiplying exponents or whatever. Nothing useful.<p>

Dib looked over at Zim, The two were separated only by an aggravated Zita, who'd already snapped her pencil in half twice because of Dib and Zim's constant bickering. Dib had been trying to prove that Zim was an alien for what seemed to be an eternity now, but he knew it had only been a few years. No one ever believed him, of course.. _'Ignorant people,'_ Dib thought.

Whether he wanted to or not, Dib had to admit that he was more motivated, more excited, ever since Zim transferred suspiciously into Ms. Bitters's class in fifth grade. He gripped tight onto the small hope that he could prove he really wasn't crazy. I mean, the proof was literally right in front of them. No such luck, of course, but someone would see him out eventually.

Suddenly Zim looked over at Dib and scowled. Dib glared back at him. He ripped some paper out of the notebook he was supposed to be taking notes in and scribbled a few words down. He crumpled up the paper then threw it at Zim, hitting him right between the eyes, while also receiving an impatient huff from Zita. _'Bullseye,'_ he said, smiling. Zim's left eye twitched, but he continued to unfold the note.

'_Prepare for the autopsy table, filthy alien scum,'_ it read. He calmly wrote what was sure to be an idiotic retort and threw it back harshly, snickering as it hit Dib's glasses just right, knocking them off, while Dib produced an audible 'Hey!'

"Dib, is there a problem?" the teacher asked, seeming tersely annoyed.

"No, Mr. Porter," he replied. _'Other than the human race is oblivious to the fact that Zim is an alien who wants to destroy us all..'_

Dib picked up his glasses along with the note. His eyes widened with interest as he read:

'_No need, Dib-monkey, for my next BRILLIANT plan shall ensure the doom of this filth-ball of a planet and all tables on it.'_

Great. So Zim was planning another evil scheme. Dib was suspicious, though, because Zim's plans were getting less frequent, and there was less effort put into them. It had been two months since his last plan, and it wasn't hard at all to ruin. It was as if he wasn't trying, like he didn't care anymore..

He didn't have any more time to ponder the matter over, however, because the bell rang just then. Being an eighth grader, Dib had the earliest lunch, so he picked up his books and went off to put into his locker so he could find an empty lunch table to brew over his swirling thoughts.

* * *

><p>Please review, especially with constructive critisism. That would be greatly appreciated. Heck, I don't care if you tell me it's terrible. Also, heh.. I don't exactly have a plot yet. Any ideas or direction? I have a few thoughts for the next chapter, but I'm not completely sure about the whole story here. Anyway, whoever reviews will get a.. Chip. Not just any chip, but a chip of DOOM.. And it shall be delicious.<p>

-Invader Janie


	2. Planning Something?

Ahmahgosh. I went to sleep soon after I submitted the first chapter of this thinking, "Well, I finally got that out of my system. I probably won't get many reviews, but that's okay."

I woke up and I had 3 reviews. THREE, I TELL YOU. I was jumping around- I couldn't believe it. I'm really stupid. xD Anyway, I promised you guys a delicious chip of doom, and I shall keep that promise.

Chips of DOOM, doom, doom, doom, doom..

1. Invader Lye (THAT IS AN AWESOME IDEA. Thank you. P.S. I feel awesome since you reviewed this, because I saw that you'd reviewed another great fanfic I've read. WOO!)

2. I don't have account yay 4 me (You should make an account. That's what cool people do. ;D I've read The Trial before, and I loved it. I was thinking about doing something like that, buuut, I dunno.)

3. Singinplant (Hah, thanks! I really wanna try to keep the characters in character as much as possible, so I'm glad you think I did that well.)

WELL, HERE WE GO. Finally.

* * *

><p>He took a seat at his usual lunch table. It was empty, as always. Since the students in each grade had different lunch periods, Dib couldn't even protect Gaz anymore! It had always been his duty as a big brother to keep his little sister safe from harm.. And aliens.<p>

Speaking of the devil.. What was up with Zim lately? He was acting weird. Well, he was always weird, but he didn't seem like himself. _'Probably a trap,'_, Dib mumbled to himself. _'He wants me to lose my guard.. Of course! That's it. _What else could it be?'

Apparently, Dib yelled the last part. He got several annoyed glances and a few comments.

"Here we go again.."

"Look at him, talking to himself.. Weirdo."

Well, he had to expect that much. Dib had always had the habit of talking to himself, usually out loud, since he was a kid. He tried a few times to break the habit, but it just never worked out, so he gave up on it.

He thought about what he could do to make Zim realize there was no way he'd win, no way he'd take the Earth while Dib was still on it. He could always tell Zim outright.. No, too simple. He would never get it through his fat, green head. Maybe he could sneak into Zim's house and destroy some stuff? Takes some files, perhaps? Yeah, that sounded good. Dib hadn't done anything like that for awhile, and he was glad to have something to look forward to. He glanced at Zim now, a mischievous smirk on his face. _'You'll never get away with whatever you're planning, I'll make sure of that.'_

The bell for fourth period rang then, and Dib realized he hadn't eaten any of his food. Oh well, he could just take some of Gaz's leftover pizza when he got home. Right now, though, he had to catch up with Zim and poke him in the eye or.. Something. He slid in front of Zim, who narrowed his eyes at the nuisance.

"What do _you _want, Earth-stink?"

"I'd just like to let you know, nothing will keep me from ruining your evil plan, Zim! NOTHING!" Dib left at that with a few short laughs and ran off to his biology class.

"Nothing, eh? Are you sure? I think there will be something to stop you.. Oh yes, it will be something alright. Something big," Zim mused, "bigger than your head, even." He started to do what he thought was a quiet chuckle, but stopped and coughed when he noticed people were staring at him like he was a freak.

"I'm normal!" The others seemed satisfied with this response and scuffled on to their next class as another bell signified that whoever wasn't already in class was late.

* * *

><p>So? What do you think? I know, the chapters are short. I'm trying to get better at that. But for now, keep reviewing. Thanks to everyone who does, I really appreciate it!<p>

Just as an afterthought, according to my iPod's spellcheck, Zim = Zit, Dib = Rib, and Gaz = Gas.

..LOL.


	3. Same Routine

HOLY. CRAP. I uploaded the second chapter this morning and I look at the review count tonight.. FIVE MORE REVIEWS? You guys are awesome. It seriously makes me happy that you like my fan fiction. Honestly, I didn't expect to have many reviews. This is more than I could've asked for, and it's only the third chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH. Also.. Don't expect me to keep uploading this much, just warning you now. I wanted to get a few chapters in at once so if I was gone for awhile, it wouldn't just be one or two plotless chapters. Thanks so much for the ideas, I think I know where I'm going now. You guys are so awesome. :'D

Chips of duh-duh-DOOM!

1. Tallest Red (Thanks! That's what I've been trying to do. And I'm glad you find humor in this. ^-^)

2. ntepAC (I'm glad you're watching IZ again. Amazing, innit?)

3. Taruya-chan (You're right! Hah, I should stop worrying about that.)

4. RaNdOmGiR100 (I KNOW! I laugh everytime I think about that..)

5. invader kit (Eee, I can't wait either. I'm trying to develop the story as it goes, but also have an idea of direction in mind.)

NOW, THE STORY.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by much faster than expected. It was the same as any other day. Dib fell asleep in Home Ec., sneered some more at Zim, and thought about things. It wasn't a special day in particular, other than the news about Zim's plan. Dib was excited to have the opportunity to snoop around Zim's base. Why hadn't he gone in there earlier? There were so many times it was possible.<p>

As soon as he finished this thought, Gaz walked up to their usual meeting place to walk home, her fingers bashing in the keys of her Game Slave 4.

"Gaz! You're late!" Dib exclaimed.

"I am about to beat the vampire piggy ninja boss. If you make me screw up this level, I will make you wish I was never born. I will rip each and every one of your worthless fingers off and send you-"

"Yeah, yeah, a dark world of nightmares from which I will never return, I got it. But seriously, I have important business to take care of today."

Gaz rolled her eyes. "Important business, huh.. Like, say, chasing _stupid_ Zim around?"

"Well, yes, but.. Wait, no.. Look, I have business to do, let's leave it at that, okay?"

She answered by turning up the volume on her GS4.

The two siblings walked home in silence, other than the slashing of swords and cries of mercy from Gaz's game. _'Silly, silly Gaz.. She'll never understand how important paranormal studies are! Just think, if I weren't here to keep her safe..'_ At that moment, they arrived at the Membrane household. They walked in and settled down, Gaz slamming the door to her room and Dib grabbing some of Gaz's leftovers from the fridge. He needed to get to Zim's house soon if he wanted to get back in time for dinner.

"GAZ! I'm going to do that important business now, so whatever you eat for dinner, save some for me!"

"SHUT UP! Your voice is giving me a headache.."

Dib sighed and decided that was a good enough reply. He stepped outside and immediately started sneaking over to Zim's house. He already had some equipment, he carried it with him all the time- Binoculars, some suction cups for climbing, a couple cameras, et cetera. Before he knew it, the stupid turquoise house was in view, with the suspicious gnomes sitting out front. The house cast an eerie pink glow. _'Nice job at blending in, space-boy.'_

He took his usual route to the front steps- Blind spot in the gnome system, sixth step, and a leap to the door. _'Wait.. What do I do now?' _After considering for a moment, Dib shrugged, knocked, and could only hope that the little crazy robot answered. His wishes came true.

"HI!" Gir screamed. "MASTA JUMPED IN TRASH CAN. He say no one come in house and no one bother him. Heehee!" He then jumped on a big mess of.. Something.. On the couch, intently watching static on the television.

Dib sighed at the robot's idiocy. "Yeah. Thanks." Well, he could destroy stuff later. For now, he stepped in the can and smoothly rode the elevator down to Zim's base.

* * *

><p>I think this chapter is better. I wanted to make it longer, but I really don't have a lot of time at the moment. Review as always, please! Constructive critisism? :D You'll earn a chip of doooom..<p>

-Invader Janie


	4. Exploring

I simply could not wait to upload this. I had three reviews this time, but there were two from one person.

Chips of dooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOm-

1. Invader Lye (I'm glad you're excited. That makes me happeeeh. :D)

2. Poodlebrain (Nawww, I get out enough, but it was one in the morning when I'd written that. Kinda effects your brain function, no? And I KNOW RIGHT. I was laughing too. xD)

* * *

><p><em>ShhhhhK.<em>

The doors of the elevator opened, but it was pitch black. Dib pulled out his mini flashlight and surveyed his surroundings. There was nothing that seemed to be of interest in this room, that he knew for sure. Just cut wires and broken disks, and there was glass spewed everywhere. Why was it such a mess? The few times Dib had been here before, it was clean and well-kept. He hadn't been in Zim's base very many times, but it didn't take a genius to know that this was out of order.

Dib came up to another door. It was.. Just a door. A regular door you'd find in your house. He touched the knob and expected flashing red lights and screaming sirens, but after a lurch of his heart, all was silent, so he opened the door.

This room was completely different from the last. It was extraordinary! It was huge and filled with only shelves, the whole room being a reddish-pink color. It was what was on the shelves that caught Dib's eye. There were so many tools in here. It was amazing. Dib walked over to one of the tools that looked something like a satellite dish, only smaller. There was a label on it, but it was read in some foreign language that Dib couldn't understand- _'Irken,' _he supplied for himself. There was another tool right next to it that was even more interesting. There were more great tools next to that one, and more next to those, and this whole room was stuffed with things Dib couldn't even think of in his dreams.

"Wow!" He said a bit too loudly. "I've gotta tell the Swollen Eyeball all about thi-"

He stopped in his tracks. _'Do _not _think about them. They mean nothing to you.'_

Dib decided he'd seen enough of this room after he took a few (several) pictures and blocked any unwanted thoughts from his mind. He walked into the next, with only an unhinged door in the way of the entrance. There was a huge television screen, but Dib knew it was for Zim to receive calls from his leaders. the rest of the rooms seemed to just be files and videos- Like an office. Except there were much, much more files, on rickety shelves and tottering tables. Dib wondered why this room had such worn out furnishings and picked up a tattered file. It was thick with information. Unfortunately, this one was completely in Irken. He put it back not quite the way it was before and looked at the label on a video tape. Hah! This one was English! They were all in English. "Jackpot," Dib whispered. There was a whole box of them. He could check them out when he got back home. They looked like they were recorded calls from his leaders. Dib grabbed the entire box and started to look for an exit. Just as he thought of this, there was a voice.

"DIB! What are YOU and your FILTHY EARTH SELF doing down here? I'M GOING TO MELT YOUR BRAINS!" Zim screeched.

"You'll never catch me, Zim!" Dib ran as fast as he could adrenaline running through his veins, just as a red beam clipped his ear.

"OW!" He yelped.

"GET OUT!"

Dib was apparently running faster than he thought. He ducked into the elevator and it started going up immediately, much to his surprise. As soon as he was up in the kitchen again he flew to the door, knowing Zim would be advancing quickly. He was about to leave but hesitated. Although Dib was currently being pursued, he still wanted to destroy some stuff. He kicked over a fake plant as he proudly galloped out the door, and ran all the way home.

* * *

><p>Heheheeeeh. There it is, whataya think? I'm set for ideas now, so I should be purging chapters out (heheh). I'll <em>try <em>to update regularly after this, but I just couldn't wait to upload this chapter.

-Invader Janie


	5. Discovery No 1

NNNN! You guys are awesome. No other possible explanation. I got huge reviews that had a lot of detail. THANK YOU.

Cheeps of Doom

1. RaNdOmGiR100 (Dun dun DUUUUUN)

2. Taruya-chan [x2] (THANK YOU FOR THE DETAILED REVIEW. :'D It's not your fault, it's mine. I was so anxious I decided to upload as fast as possible.. I should be on a regular schedule now, though. I know how you feel about that statement. I honestly could not think of ANYTHING else to make Gir say! I decided that was close enough to satisfying, though. I'm so happy you think this fan fiction is good so far. I was scared people would be flaming and trolling me, but apparently not. :D Ohh yes, this is definitely going to move the plot forward. P.S.- This was a long response. o_o)

3. invader kit (I know. I simply couldn't resist using that word. And.. YES. I AM A CAT.)

4. Invader Lye (THAT'S WHAT I SAID! Well.. I wrote it, but still.. Whatever. I'll [hopefully] explain why there is one in a later chapter, if I don't forget. If I do forget to mention it and the story is finished and you're still reading, then ask, and I'll answer to my best knowledge.)

5. DeathlyFlames (I'm so happy you that one, you like it, and two, I have a new reader! I hope you'll enjoy the way the story is developing. Believe me, I know how you feel about messed up grammar and dialogue. If you ever catch me doing something like that, please tell me, and I'll try my best to fix everything.)

READ OOON, my dearies. (Why does this remind me of Ms. Bitters? It really shouldn't.)

* * *

><p>"You. Ate. My. Pizza. Is this a true statement?"<p>

"W-well, yes, Gaz, but you have to understand, I didn't eat lunch and I was hungry and it was the first thing I saw, and-"

Gaz smiled darkly at Dib. "That's all I needed to know."

Dib had just gotten home with the box of tapes from Zim's house to greet an infuriated Gaz. At the moment she held the box above her head, threatening to break every single one of them. Dib knew better than to reach for them.

"Gaz, please, be reasonable here, I was just hungry! It's only pizza, I'll order some more tonight, we can go to Bloaty's! Please don't hurt the tapes, Gaz, please! Why don't you hurt me instead?" He couldn't believe he just said that last sentence.

"Because," Gaz whispered, "This will hurt you even more." She carelessly dropped the box down on the floor in front of them, the tapes clattering around. She slowly picked one up from the middle, and made sure Dib was catching all of this. All it would take was a little snap..

"No! Don't! You ca-" _Crack_.

This went on for about an hour. Dib tried to lunge for the tapes and run, but he somehow got strapped to a kitchen chair. Gaz broke all of the tapes but five. _'Five will just have to do,'_ Dib thought. There was nothing he could do to get the tapes back now. After he yanked himself free of his bondage, Dib picked up his box and ran upstairs to his room to watch them.

xXxXx

"Great! Everything is set up! I can't believe I still have this old VCR! I.. Can't believe I'm still talking to myself."

Dib was in his room with and old video cassette recorder set up to his advanced, up to date laptop. He hastily shoved a tape in and blatantly wondered why Zim recorded all of the calls to his leaders, and why they were on such senior devices. Before he could come to a suitable conclusion, Zim's leaders appeared on screen.

"-Hahahah, yeah, remember that one time when he dressed up as a b-" Purple was interrupted by an elbow in his midsection by Red.

"Ah, yes Zim? What do you want?" The more mature leader said.

"NACHOS!" Purple answered.

"I didn't ask you.." Red sighed.

"My Tallests, I have recently noticed that the Massive has been traveling relatively close to Earth lately. I was wondering if you'd like to be my audience to my current plan of ultimate destruction of the _humans._" Zim spoke the last word with a grimace, but his expression quickly changed to one of anticipation of his leaders' response.

"Sorry, Zim, the ship is.." Red stumbled.

"Uhh, in the shop! Yep, it's in the shop." Purple supplied.

Zim was curious. "Then how are you transmitting to me?"

"Er, well, see.." Both leaders were stumped this time.

"We, uh.. Oh, sorry about that, Zim, we thought our ship was still in the shop from last time, but we were wrong." A lame excuse, but Zim seemed to buy it.

"So, are you going to watch as I release temporal DOOM against these disgusting pig-smellies?" Zim asked hopefully, almost child-like.

"Sure, Zim, whatever! I WANT SNACKS! End transmission!" Purple yelped.

Dib's screen exited fullscreen mode as the video ended, and his mouth dropped. "They're coming," he hissed ominously. "THEY'RE COMING!"

xXxXx

The screen went black as the transmission ended, and Red's mouth dropped.

"PURP!"

"WHAT? I just want some nachos.." Purple groaned.

Red was flabbergasted at his co-leader's stupidity and ignorance. "Do you realize what you've just AGREED TO?"

Purple pouted. "No, and I don't care. I'm hungry.." He sped off to the snack room without another word.

Red smacked his hand to his forehead. Was it possible to be this impossibly _stupid?_ He sighed. He would deal with this later. Right now, his squeedly spooch was growling.

* * *

><p>I think this chapter is pretty good. I had a quick writer's block earlier last week and I was really sick the rest of the week, so I couldn't write until yesterday. You'd think I'd spend the entire time on my computer, but I couldn't move. Literally. So much paaain ;A; Anyway, please review, as always! I'll be looking forward to them, and expect another update next Monday!<p>

-Invader Janie


	6. Thinking

Okay, okay, I _know_ it's late. Believe me, I know.. I tried on four different computers yesterday, but the document just wouldn't upload. I'm really sorry, you guys. Anyway, thanks so much to all my reviewers. I love waking up and having three new reviews.

Chips O' Doom:

1. DeathyFlames (Bahah, me too. That's why I wrote it. I couldn't have written a story without Purple in it, he's just too awesome.)

2. invaderkit (Yes, indeed I am! And I know, right? It's all part of the plan, though.. Heheheh..)

3. Taruya-chan (I. Agree. c: And I'm hoping not to make it too terrible. That would be.. er, bad.. Nevermind. xD)

4. Invader Lye (You're right. It really shouldn't.. And 'Mrs.' Bitters? Oh my.. I hope no one ever makes a fan fiction about that.. )

5. Wings Eternal (Thanks! I'm working on making them longer, by adding more than one perspective in each chapter. We'll see how it turns out.

Alright, aside from all that, you guys seemed to really like what Purple said last chapter. ..I do too. There'll be more Purple in this chapter, but I dunno if he'll be as.. idiotic, might I say? READ ON!

* * *

><p>Purple floated around the ship, eating his long awaited nachos. It had been a long day and Zim hadn't been making it any better. He wondered how Zim hadn't gotten the hint already. No one in the empire liked him, he was basically banished, how did he not figure it out?<p>

Before he even realized where he was going, Purple was in front of his room. He wanted a place to think about forcing Zim away without being cruel, and this was probably better than any other place. There were snacks in here, too. He punched in his six digit code- 787753. The metal doors slid open with a comforting hiss, and Purple willingly went in. His room wasn't anything special, other than belonging to the co-leader of the Irken empire. Everything was different shades of purple, expectantly. There was only basic furniture in here. Purple felt no need for anything more, except for the vending machines he'd had built into the room when he was first appointed Tallest. They covered the whole western wall. They were programmed to respond to his voice, and would never run out of snacks. It wasn't much, but it was heaven to Purple.

He sat down in one of his plush, purple chairs. He supposed he could just tell Zim that nobody liked him outright. Then again, what fun would that be? There had to be a way to get the most enjoyment possible out of this. After all, he could never tell Zim again and get the same feeling. Maybe.. All of Irk could tell him, all at the same time! No, that would be less enjoyable for Purple. He needed something to make Zim cry, something that would happen at _just_ the right moment, with _just_ the right words.

He had one more idea in mind. It just might work. It's crazy- REALLY crazy- He just has to get Red's approval. It'd be tough, but he just _had_ to do it!

He grabbed a soda from his belt and headed out of his room. There was no time to waste.

xXxXx

"'llbebacklaterBYE!" Dib sped out the door as fast as his legs would carry him. He couldn't believe it! Aliens were coming to help destroy the Earth! Dib couldn't stop them on his own, and nobody believed him! He had to get these people prepared somehow! He could tell the Swollen Eyeball, surely they'd believe hi-

"No," he panted to himself, "They don't believe in anything that's true."

Dib changed the subject in his head and made his feet move faster. For right now, he had to get to Zim's house to figure out what exactly he was planning. I mean, he couldn't really be prepared if he didn't know what was going to happen.

Dib looked around. He didn't realize it was so late! The moon and all the stars were out, and no one had any lights on. It was so dark. He couldn't tell where he was at the moment- There weren't any street lights on this side of town. Dib knew where he was going, though. He'd traveled this road many times before.

There it was. That stupid lopsided green house and it's stupid security gnomes. Dib wanted to hurt Zim for thinking that he could bring down the Earth so easily. This would be quick. Zim was a puny thing, a little weakling. No alien race was gonna get past him. He stood in front of the house he would enter prepared, exit victorious, and cracked his knuckles.

'_Bring it on, you scum.'_

xXxXx

'_Irk, where _is _he?'_ Red wondered. He had been searching everywhere for his co-leader, Purple. He seriously needed to talk to him about his listening problems.

I mean, come on. Even _Red_ would listen to Zim, just to make sure he didn't say anything he'd regret. He was kinda sick of paying attention to him, honestly. There had to be a way to get rid of him. Well, he'd think about that later. Right now, he _had_ to find Purple.

He floated down a vaguely familiar hall. He wasn't paying much attention at the moment, but stopped when he realized he was standing at the door to his room. Shrugging, Red punched in his code- 76843- and idled into his room, which was shades of maroon, and cocked an antennae at what he saw. Purple was levitating right in the the middle of his room, about to die from boredom. When he saw Red, he straightened up and zoomed over.

Purple excitedly spewed out anything that popped up into his head. "Red! Finally. You were in the snack room _forever_. What took you so long? You smell like onion rings! Anyway, I have an idea, and I know it's really risky and I _know_ you're gonna say no at first, but you have to hear me out, it'll be great, I swear, it-"

"Wait.. What? H-how did you get into my room, you don't know the code.."

"Come on, Red. You and I both know our codes are just our names on a keypad. I'm not stupid, ya know."

Red rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure you're not. Now, what do you want so badly that you broke into my room?"

Yey! This chapter is done. Again, sorry for the lateness. I was pretty PO'd when it wouldn't upload. As always, review!


	7. Discovery No 2

I'm so happy. I dunno why. I think you'll all like this chapter, though. I know I do. I'm not sure about the direction of the story anymore, though. I like making Zim's character dark. It's so fun.

Multi-colored Chips of Doom:

1. DeathlyFlames (Hehehehhehehehehheheh, I love this plan. It's so mean and cruel, but I can't help but love it. I think you will too.)

2. Taruya-chan (Yes, that's how he got in. Obviously. He really is funny, I love using his character and his love for his lover, snacks. And 'Pruple' should have been his name.. Hehehehehh.. And being a Purple fangirl is a good thing.. FEEEEL the Purple blood in your veeeins..)

3. Invader Lye (I'm right there with you.. *grabs easily breakable glowsticks that would be hard to wash out of clothes/laundry* WOO!)

* * *

><p>"You're so very pathetic, Dib-stink. You know that?" Zim lazily drawled. "I almost feel sorry for you. But, I don't."<p>

"Shut up," Dib gritted through his teeth.

He'd planned on coming in here and beating the hell out of Zim. I guess he forgot just how strong Zim was. He had a small figure, but man, was he powerful. That was why he couldn't move a muscle at the moment. His left cheek was harshly pressed into the front window of Zim's house, the other being poked by one of Zim's cold spider-like legs. His glasses were off and broken under Zim's foot. His arms were held behind his back with another spider leg into each of Dib's wrists. The remaining leg was pressed into the back of Dib's neck, so that if he moved, he'd injure himself. Dib knew this, so he just stood there, unmoving and defeated.

Zim started up with his cheeky voice again. "I had a feeling you'd be coming here soon. As soon as I realized which tapes you'd taken, I knew you just couldn't resist finding out more firsthand. I'm not as stupid as you might think, you dumb human." A wicked smile spread across his features. "How could the magnificent Zim ever be stupid?"

Dib couldn't stand Zim's arrogant voice, but he knew better than to struggle. "You will never stop me, Zim. You got that? Never. I will stop you at every turn. You've never succeeded at anything, and I'll make sure it stays that way." He could feel the blood welling up in his mouth, so he spit.

"I acknowledge that perhaps I had not been as deft in the past as I am now. Invaders always learn from their mistakes, however few they may make. I assure you, things will be much harder for you, and I will not stop until you give up. Or you die," Zim cooed, pressing the leg on Dib's neck further in, "but I think the latter will be more enjoyable to me."

Dib's eyes widened. It had never come to death threats before. Maybe Zim was serious about this whole thing. Maybe he is getting smarter and stronger. His behavior sure is out of place. He seemed to be more harsh, more cruel, even. Just then, Zim flipped him around to his back and dug one leg to each of his shoulders, one to his forehead, and one to his throat.

"I advise you to stay out of my way," Zim whispered darkly.

Dib stood shocked as he realized that Zim was changing and he was not. Dib was still the same friendless, overprotective, possessive, obsessive, paranormal freak. Zim, for the first time, seemed dark, deadly, serious, and.. Well, he was tall. Dib tried to recall when he had started growing, but he just couldn't figure out when. He was at least 5' 10". Also, he had seen Zita talking to him at some point, much to Zim's confusion and annoyance.

Suddenly a bright purple light silhouetted Zim's features. His face lit up with extreme delight as he looked behind Dib out the window, then faced him again, looking evil and sinister.

"Well, well, well, it seems as if you have a front-row seat to my little show, now don't you?"

xXxXx

"Man, we are so crazy!" Red laughed. "I can't believe I agreed to this. You're right, though. This is gonna be so awesome."

"Oh, Irk," Purple cried, laying on the floor, holding his squeedilyspooch out of laughter. "I can't wait! How much longer 'till we're there?"

"Actually, sir, we're almost there," A technician warily replied. Most others on Irk thought the Tallests were crazy for doing this.

"H-hey Pur.. Ahahah.. Purp, go over your plan again!" Red burst out in a fit of howling laughter once again.

"Okay.. Hold on, lemme catch my breath." Purple took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes, then put on the straightest face he could muster. "We will go to Earth to watch and or assist Zim in 'destroying'," he said while making quotation marks with his fingers, his poker face breaking, "the human race. Then, we'll actually give him a little surprise by telling him he's banished from Irk and if he ever comes back, soldiers will shoot him down! YAAY!"

"We are so cruel!" Red cackled.

"Arriving at Earth, my Tallests."

Red and Purple's eyes lit up as they scurried to see where they were. Was this Zim's house? Was that a.. Hyoo-man? How disgusting! That wasn't what they were here for, though.

* * *

><p>EEE. I like this chapter. I like making Zim seem really dark. It's so fun. By the way, on the last chapter, I said that the codes to Red and Purple's rooms were their names on a keypad. I realize Red's code is five numbers, but that's because I made it red in French, as in 'rouge'. Review please!<p>

~Invader Janie


	8. The Truth

YAAAAY, THREE WHOLE PAGES OF HAPPINESS! Well.. Sort of. Hooray for the longest chapter so far! I think the next chapter will be the last, by the way. I hope you guys enjoyed it so far, and that you stick around for the ending. ANYWAY,

Chipolas of Doom:

1. ngrey651 (Dun worry about it, the story isn't finished yet! It's called a plot twist. I think. Well, there's probably another, more educated term for that, but that's what I know.)

2. Doom Dragonness (Ugh, I know. They're all ZaDr.. To scar the mind..)

3. RaNdOmGiR101 (Oh, yes. Your feelings are right, something _is _ about to happen next.. *cough* Finally..)

4. DeathlyFlames (I just realized how fun it is. I want to write more with him being dark and all, but I MUST.. FINISH.. THE STORY.. And, you're right. However, I think this time he'll figure out Irk doesn't want him [imbeciles].)

5. Taruya-chan (EXACTLY! That's what I was thinking when I was writing it. I was afraid no one would get that, but I'm glad at least one person did. And, YES, OF COURSE IT IS! Purple is so awesome, I think there should be more fangirls for him. Remember, though, he's only happy if you feed him snacks.)

6. Hanzo of the Salamander (Thanks! I'm glad I have another reader. ^-^)

7. Invader Lye (NOOO RED, NOOO! Lasers are not the answer.. It's the smoke machines that people _really_ want.. *Gets shot in the eye by laser* OW!)

OKAY, HERE WE GO!

* * *

><p>The Massive's arrival was very silent. You'd think that, for having such a huge ship, it would be loud. Then again, this is alien technology we're talking about here. The whole ship took up Zim's entire cul de sac, and then some. The edge of it, the tail if you will, led off into the street leading away from his house. The whole pink ship cast an eerie purple glow all around it, kind of like the luminous pink from Zim's house. The Irken symbol was huge and right on the front and sides for everyone to see. If you looked through the window of the ship, you would see two smiling, snickering red and purple aliens who wore malevolent smiles.<p>

Zim literally jumped in joy at the sight of this. "They're here," he yelped, "They're finally here!" He yanked open the door and stepped out to the street, completely forgetting about Dib, who was currently staring with his mouth open. He knew he had to stop whatever was going on, but he had no idea what he was supposed to do. What _could_ he do when he didn't know what was happening or what was going to happen? Even if he knew, the Massive was here, and he was sure there were tons more Irkens on the ship.

With wide eyes, Dib stepped out into the crisp night air. Zim was saluting his leaders by bowing his head and wiggling his antennae. What a weird way to salute. Dib pulled out a camera- His favorite camera- From his pocket and made sure he took off the lens cap this time. He didn't know whether or not the world would be alive by the time the Armada left, but right now, his camera was the only thing he had as a defense. He took a few pictures, but just as he was about to snap a shot of the large Irken symbol, Zim's Tallests emerged from the ship.

"No pictures, please!" The red one said. He looked like he'd been smiling for a reason, but for what reason, Dib couldn't place. How could you be smiling when the human race was about to be wiped out?

Oh, right. They were the enemy.

Dib wanted to reply, wanted to threaten these ugly aliens, but something was out of place about them. I mean, destroying a planet couldn't be that enjoyable, could it? What were they so happy about? Dib decided he could only do one thing, the thing he'd been doing for most of his life- Observe. He ducked behind a bush without trying to be stealthy. They already knew he was here, but maybe they weren't necessarily here to hurt him.

The purple one grinned in his direction then turned to Zim. "Zim! How've you been, eh? Oh wait, I don't care!" He and Red started laughing like it was the funniest thing they'd ever heard.

Zim cocked his head at this but quickly retained his posture. "My Tallests! It is quite a pleasure to see you here, on Earth! I've been waiting for this moment the day I got here," he said dreamily, "and it's finally happened." He turned around and started to briskly walk back inside his house. "I'll go get the bomb, my Tallests, you'll be simply amazed by it-"

"No, that won't be necessary, Zim." Red cut in. Zim turned around in question. "You see, Zim, we've come here for a separate reason. Purp, you wanna take over?"

Well, now this was getting suspicious. Dib couldn't tell at the moment what was going to happen, but it didn't seem like it was going to be good news for Zim.

"Well, don't mind if I do!" Purple said, smirking somehow even more. It seemed the only part of his face was the smile itself. "Zim." He let the unpleasant name settle in his mouth before he started again. "I had to wait until we were face-to-face to say this. I'm actually surprised you didn't get the message earlier, but I guess that's what happens with defects."

_Defect._ Dib had heard Zim use that term before, but when he was saying it, he described himself as everything _but_ a defect. Now his leaders were calling him one. Dib's mouth got dry as he realized Zim's Tallests had come only to taunt him, and to do who knows what else. Sure, he hated Zim's guts, but this was just.. Cruel. Zim gave his never-ending allegiance to these guys?

Purple spoke up again, and Dib separated some of the branches of the bushes for a better look.

"That's right, Zim. You're a defect. You were born that way, but the empire considered you an exception. You were determined to be an Invader, after all, but after you screwed that up- Like you screw _everything_ up- We all just wanted to get rid of you."

He paused, seemingly relishing the horror etched on Zim's face, then continued. "So, because you're a defect and a disgrace to the empire, and we can't seem to be stripped of you any other way.." He giggled. "You're banished from Irk! Yaaay! If you even come near the planet, your bioscan will be recognized, and soldiers will come immediately to deliver to you a slow and painful death"

Red and Purple then pulled out confetti and started running around, tossing it everywhere, taking pictures of themselves with Zim's shocked frozen form.

Dib started to cramp up in his legs; he was sure he'd been crouched down this way for at least 45 minutes. Finally they seemed to have enough. They wiped their eyes and had one last, good laugh, then boarded the ship.

"Have a terrible life on this disgusting excuse for a planet, Zim!" Red bid farewell. The Massive silently and effortlessly lifted itself up and fled away back to wherever it is it belongs.

It was quiet. Dib was surprised the whole neighborhood hadn't woken up by now. Purple and Red were acting more like monkeys than humans did. Now the silence rang in Dib's ears.

After getting over the shock of this whole ordeal, Dib stood up and stretched, then realized he wasn't alone. He snuck a look at Zim.

Dib never thought he'd ever feel bad for Zim, but this was obviously an exception. He had just been taunted and rejected harshly by his leaders, his idols, whom he'd always looked up to. He walked over to him. Zim looked like he'd just seen a flying Irken-human hybrid mating with Manbearpig, except more scared. His eyes were wet and huge. They consumed more than half of his face, and were unblinking. His mouth hung open and his antennae were flat against his head. He was a much paler shade of green, getting close to gray.

"Zim?" Dib whispered. He didn't know what else to say. Dib sincerely felt bad for Zim. He had to say something.

"Zim, I.. I'm sorry. I mean, I know we're mortal enemies and all, but.." He faltered.

Dib didn't want to talk about this. He wanted to run away and never look back. He knew that would make him weak, though.

"Not too long ago.. A month, I think.. I.. I was kicked out of the Swollen Eyeball." His voice cracked. "I don't know if you remember what that is or that I was a member of it, but.. It meant a lot to me. I don't think it was as much to me as your leaders were to you, but.. It hurt. A lot. I was humiliated. I never wanted to see the sun again." What was he doing? Why was he telling _Zim_, of all people in the world, this terrible secret he'd swore he'd never speak of? "My point is, you're not alone. I.. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm really sorry, Zim."

Zim's head dropped down to his chest, and a tear slipped from his eye. He was truly speechless. He turned around and walked back inside his now meaningless base, leaving Dib alone in the dark. Dib didn't blame him for acting this way. This is almost exactly how he'd acted when the Swollen Eyeball forbid him from ever speaking or acknowledging them ever again, then proceeded to make fun of him for everything he'd ever done or believed in that he wasn't capable of proving.

Dib walked home, knowing things were going to be different from now on.

* * *

><p>Hee hee. They probably seem a bit OOC (Zim and Dib, anyway).. Sorry 'bout that. It was bound to happen sometime. Think about it, though, Zim's heart has been thrown and raped by Manbearpig (WOO! SOUTH PARK REFERENCE- SUCCESS), and Dib knows what he's going through and has a compassionate human heart, so yeah. I really like this chapter. It (finally) has something going on.. Please review!<p>

~Invader Janie


End file.
